


Кулинарный симбиоз

by Greenmusik, WTF Drink And Bite 2021 (DrinkAndBite)



Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort Food, Cooking, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Team as Family, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/WTF%20Drink%20And%20Bite%202021
Summary: Ронона пытаются подбодрить едой, и это работает.
Relationships: Ronon Dex & John Sheppard, Ronon Dex & Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex & Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex/Evan Lorne
Series: Нормально пожрать можно только в галактике Пегас [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135832
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Кулинарный симбиоз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Culinary Symbiosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911192) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



**Сэндвичи с поджаренным сыром**

Ронон немного напоминал Джону его самого, такие дела. Он помнил, каково быть молодым и самому по себе, без семьи, которая могла бы поддержать. Конечно, в его случае, когда отец вышвырнул его прочь, это не было настолько буквально вопросом жизни и смерти, но этот здоровяк всё равно будил в нём некоторую нежность. Отчасти именно поэтому он так люто боролся за то, чтобы Ронон остался. И по той же причине был просто обязан продемонстрировать ему вершину джоношеппардовского кулинарного искусства.

— Фокус в том, чтобы поддерживать постоянную температуру сковороды. Тогда сыр получится как надо, — вещал Джон. — И сдобрить масло специями.

Он претворил слова в жизнь, шаг за шагом показывая Ронону, как процесс готовки выглядит в идеале. У них имелся местный сыр, толстые ломти свежего хлеба, и Джон добавил ко всему этому ещё пару ломтиков яблока. Масла он зачерпнул от души, а в смеси специй были и местные, и из Млечного Пути.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, — сказал Ронон, наблюдающий за происходящим голодным взглядом.

— Эта штука — лучшее, что я умею, — признался Джон. — Ещё могу парой способов приготовить яйца, и от моего соуса маринара тебе не захочется блевать. Но это мой потолок.

— И земляне любят вот эту штуку с расплавленным сыром?

— Одно из немногих явлений, насчёт которых большинство солидарны. — Джон переложил сэндвичи на тарелку, разрезал пополам и протянул одну половину Ронону. — А ты сам, наверное, раньше много готовил?

Ронон пожал плечами и откусил большой кусок. Его брови взметнулись вверх.

— Почему так вкусно? Это же просто сыр и хлеб.

— А то! Скажи, а?

Доедали они там же на кухне, стоя у плиты, где был маленький островок спокойствия посреди контролируемого хаоса, которым всегда была подготовка к ланчу. Будь Джон кем угодно другим, его, понятное дело, вышвырнули бы отсюда за ухо. Всё же быть боссом иногда неплохо.

— Хочешь попробовать приготовить? — спросил Джон, когда они доели. — Это легко.

— Не, — мотнул головой Ронон, — мне и так норм. Но спасибо.

Он хлопнул Джона по плечу и ушёл.

  
  


**Поминальный пирог**

  
  


По мнению Тейлы, немногое может сравниться с тем, что довелось пережить Ронону. Она не представляла, что стало бы с ней, лишись она не только семьи, но и своего народа, его культуры и всей его истории. Враз остаться без единой связи — это просто немыслимо.

Даже под сдержанной внешностью гордого воина, способного выжить где угодно, Тейла видела сомнения и грусть. И как бы Джон ни старался, чтобы Атлантида стала для Ронона вторым домом, нельзя было за несколько недель пребывания в стенах относительно безопасносного города просто взять и стереть семь лет жизни беглецом.

Она видела, как Ронон ест — подноса было почти не разглядеть под горой пищи. Ронон ел как человек, который не знает, когда в следующий раз повезёт разжиться обедом. Тейла была почти уверена, что у него и в каюте припрятана еда, готовые армейские рационы и что-нибудь ещё, что долго не портится.

— Пойдём, — позвала Тейла. — Покажу тебе, как готовить традиционный поминальный пирог.

Они навещали атозианское поселение на Лантии, и в присутствии Ронона Тейла особенно остро ощущала благодарность за то, что существует поселение, куда она может вернуться, если чувствует потребность вспомнить собственную историю. Иногда становилось слишком просто жить в городе Древних, где вдосталь пищи, а удовлетворение любых потребностей достаётся почти даром.

— Каждая составляющая взывает к общей памяти. Сезон урожая, празднования, даже сбор. Создавая этот пирог, мы вкладываем в него воспоминания обо всём, что делает нас нами.

В отличие от земных тортов, тут не было ни глазури, ни фруктовых начинок, ни шоколада. Поминальные пироги были по-домашнему простыми и в меру сладкими. Тейла делала их с Чарин и отцом и однажды собиралась передать рецепт собственным детям.

Ронон следил за тем, как она готовит, и покорно давил по её просьбе продолговатые орехи, а потом они ели горячие — только из печи — пироги, лишь чуть капнув на них сверху мёдом.

— И впрямь очень неплохо. Спасибо, что разделила их со мной, — сказал Ронон с полным ртом пирога.

— Я с удовольствием поделюсь с тобой их рецептом, — предложила Тейла. — Чтобы ты мог готовить их когда захочется.

Ронон помотал головой.

— Не, спасибо. У меня не очень с готовкой.

  
  


**Кассероль «свинья в чипсах»**

  
  


Никто бы не обвинил Родни в чрезмерной эмпатии, и большую часть времени его это устраивало. О, когда это было действительно важно, он мог уделить внимание человеческим эмоциям… Или когда дело касалось Шеппарда. Но даже Родни, несмотря на всю свою социальную слепоту, видел, насколько Ронона расстроило это дельце на Сатеде.

Он задумался, чем можно подбодрить «пещерного человека», но выбирать было особо не из чего. Выдающийся научный ум Родни Ронона не особо впечатлял, а Родни, со своей стороны, не владел никаким особым искусством из тех, что пришлись бы по вкусу Ронону. Но было у них кое-что общее: оба любили поесть.

Так что в итоге Родни пошёл на огромные личные жертвы (потому что у него было довольно много требующей внимания работы в лабораториях), только для того, чтобы показать Ронону, как готовят лучшую пищу для заедания горя по особому маккеевскому рецепту. А чтобы получить доступ к кухне, ему даже пришлось угрожать персоналу.

— Делал эту штуку для Джинни, когда мы были детьми, — сообщил Родни, набирая ингредиенты. — Кассероль готовить легко, потому что тут надо просто сунуть всё в одну миску.

— Что значит это слово? Кассероль. — Ронон покатал слово на языке, с шипением растягивая «с», будто мультяшная змея.

— Откуда мне знать? Я не Джулия Чайлд. Может, это значит «весь ваш обед, приготовленный в одной посудине».

Родни нарезал картофель ломтиками, а нарезать ломтиками остатки псевдоветчины, которые не пошли на жаркое, поручил Ронону.

— Джинни зовёт это «свинья в чипсах», но весь остальной мир сошёлся на «свинина и картошка, запечёные ломтиками».

Родни продемонстрировал, как пассировать лук и как добиться от соуса нужной густоты, не передерживая. Ронон помог уложить ингредиенты в миску для запекания, а потом им осталось только прибрать за собой и ждать, пока всё это дело запечётся.

На вкус блюдо вышло почти как настоящее: Родни, пока жевал, даже заностальгировал. Он (иногда) забывал, насколько они в то время были с Джинни близки. У них буквально больше никого не было, кроме друг друга, потому что родители были теми ещё эгоцентричными долбоёбами.

— Мне нравится, — сказал Ронон и отправил в рот очередную плотно нанизанную на вилку порцию.

— Могу дать рецепт, если хочешь. Это не «бабулино печенье», никаких семейных тайн вокруг него. 

— Не, спасибо. Не особо люблю готовить.

  
  


**Пряные корзиночки**

  
  


— Как ты это сделал? — Ронон крутил в руках корзиночку, будто драгоценность.

— У меня отличный нюх, если нужно что-то раскопать, — ответил Эван. — Пришлось побегать, пока расследовал, но пока ты не попробуешь, я не узнаю, стоило ли оно того.

— Запах тот же, — сказал Ронон, потянув носом. Откусил на удивление маленький кусочек.

— Ну как?

Ронон сглотнул, а потом одарил Эвана настолько яркой, просто ослепительной улыбкой, что тот на миг забыл, как дышать.

— И на вкус в точности так же, как я помню.

Эвана затопило облегчение. Он несколько месяцев потратил, чтобы преподнести этот сюрприз в надежде сделать для Ронона что-то хорошее. Он, конечно, мог что-нибудь нарисовать или приготовить тирамису, который ему особенно удавался, но ему хотелось вернуть Ронону хотя бы кусочек его родного мира, часть культуры его народа, безжалостно уничтоженной рейфами.

Ронон съел ещё несколько корзиночек, как только Эван заверил его, что записал рецепт и сможет воспроизвести его в любое время.

— Или могу отдать его тебе, сам будешь делать, — предложил он.

— Любишь печь? — спросил Ронон.

— Угу.

— Почему?

— Так я чувствую себя ближе к бабушке, — ответил Эван, чуть подумав. — Это она учила меня готовить. А ещё это успокаивает. Позволяет выкинуть из головы всё лишнее.

Ронон покивал.

— Ненавижу готовить.

— Почему? — в свою очередь спросил Эван.

— Для меня готовка — это вопрос существования. Готовить быстро, не заморачиваясь чистотой, лишь бы можно было съесть на бегу и не загнуться потом. Будничная необходимость. — Ронон закинул в рот очередную корзиночку, замычал от удовольствия, и Эвана бросило в жар. — Тут мне не приходится готовить. Зато люди хотят готовить для меня. Это мне нравится.

Эван понимал. Готовить для кого-то — это про уют и заботу, про то, чего у Ронона не было, пока он был беглецом.

— Сам-то пробовал? — спросил Ронон, подцепив очередную корзиночку.

— Нет. Это всё тебе.

— Вот. Попробуй.

Вместо того, чтобы передать корзиночку, Ронон поднёс её Эвану ко рту. Сердце Эвана пустилось вскачь, он заглянул Ронону в глаза долгим обжигающим взглядом, подался вперёд и откусил кусочек, мазнув губами по держащим корзиночку пальцам.

Вкус сатедианских пряностей, старательно собранных по местным рынкам, равно как и на самой Сатеде, был сложным, насыщенным и сильным. Совсем как Ронон.

Эван облизнулся.

— Неплохо.

— Спасибо. Что сделал это для меня.

Ронон отвёл остатки корзиночки в сторону, и его поцелуй был на вкус таким же, как эта экзотичная пряная смесь.

Обнимая Ронона, Эван подумал, что из них вышла неплохая пара. Один — любит готовить, второй — пожрать. Идеальный кулинарный симбиоз.


End file.
